drugs_and_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Known Gods
It is unclear exactly where the Gods came from or why they do what they do,but one this is certain; there are extradimensional beings who live in the clouds and sometimes kill their enemies or give people magical swords. And that is something that should never be questioned. There are several Gods of whom little to nothing is known, and may not truly exist. However, some are known quite well, and they are as follows: * Rho - The God of life, healing, and rest. During a terrible war, the cleric Rho set up a waystation where he offered solace and healing to all who came in need of it. He saved countless lives with his medicine, and when he died, he ascended to the pantheon and became a diety. * Jay Hova - The King God, the dominant diety of the pantheon, Jay-Hova was the land’s most well-known bard before a series of mysterious events found him at the head of the kingdom itself. The exact timeline of his life is cause for a great deal of disagreement among his followers, who are known as “Hovists.” What is agreed upon is that his worshippers wield great divine power. * Rizza - The god of organization, leadership, and togetherness, Rizza was known in his day as the grand master of the secret society known as the Wu. Despite the many different personalities that made up his group, the great Rizza was able to channel them to do great things. He ascended to the pantheon following his death in battle. * Ous - The God of time, Ous was a scholar who manned the great bell tower in Bright Harbor for many, many years before his death and ascension to the pantheon. His exact cause of deification is unknown. * Yalen – The God of science and study, Yalen was the first man known to write down the common language of the land and commit stories and knowledge to parchment. He is also believed to have been the first being to learn magic rather than simply being born with it. He spread this new practice far and wide, teaching to the end of his days, when he ascended to the pantheon. He did not live to see the creation of Wizard Yale, but taught many of its first crop of teachers, some of whom are still alive today. * Cetarr – God of Finance, Cetarr was once the richest man on the planet, becoming so wealthy that he had an island made of precious metals constructed off the coast of Naivara to call his own. Realizing too late that his money would be better used helping those less fortunate, he nonetheless made that his mission and spent the rest of his days helping those less fortunate before his ascension. * Xyhena '''– Goddess of the Sea, Xyhena was a mermaid in her life, guiding and protecting ships and their passengers across the Hep Sea before her death at the hands of a mighty sea monster. She was deified after her death. * '''Cofeus – God of bounty and harvest, Cofeus was the man who, to our knowledge, was the first to nail down the timing of the seasons and farming, spreading this knowledge to farmers across the land and helping spur the population boom that brought Naivara into the modern age. At his death he ascended to the pantheon. * 'Yahweh '- The youngest of the Gods, Yahweh is the god of youth and passion. Known in his time as a great philanderer, he traveled from city to city wooing beings of all kinds before his death and ascension.